tttefandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:BramGroatonWikia
Welcome, BramGroatonWikia! Hello and welcome to Thomas the Tank Engine Wikia. Thanks for your edit to the User:BramGroatonWikia page. I hope you like the place and choose to join our work. Here are a few good links for newcomers: # Our Announcements page: Here you can learn important news regarding the Wikia. Consider this the "Wikia Admins' Blog", if you will. # Our Current Events page: Here you can learn about important milestones that happen both to the Wikia and to the Thomas fandom in general. # Our rules page: Here you will find the rules that govern the Wikia. We ask you to please read and follow them - it will help you down the line. Remember that you should always sign your comments on talk pages using four tildes, like this: ~~~~. I hope you enjoy editing here and being a Thomas & Friends Wikia member! If you have any questions, feel free to contact me on my talk page. Happy editing! -- SteamTeam (Talk) 23:29, April 27, 2011 Editing You should be able to edit all pages (except locked pages) in about a week :) Toby7 Ding!Ding! 00:23, April 28, 2011 (UTC) Re: Bachmann things # It means they're ready (or almost are) for shipping. # You know StanierJack? Ask him. He's the one I got the info from. Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 00:01, May 12, 2011 (UTC) Re: Bachmann Images What do you mean? All of the images are still there. Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 03:35, May 14, 2011 (UTC) Re: Milk Wagons And I care why? All edits here have to have some sort of importance and have to be proven true. While your edit about the milk tankers may be true, it's certainly not important in any way. Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 15:54, May 19, 2011 (UTC) Re: Percy's Chocolate Crunch edit Odd how I didn't notice. :P I guess I'm just used to people putting things like that under goofs. Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 02:04, June 1, 2011 (UTC) Re: Season 15 spoiler removal No, but everyone's seen them in S15 by now, so I think it's safe. Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 02:44, June 29, 2011 (UTC) Re: Profile Pic No, it's from the RWS version of Thomas' Christmas Party. :) Richie Peep, Pip Pip Peep! 15:48, July 8, 2011 (UTC) Re: Characters that "don't" have profiles You're welcome. :) I think it's some sort of glitch on the site. Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 02:00, July 11, 2011 (UTC) Re: Chat Don't worry: I know who he is. He deserved his block too, even though he was originally banned by accident. He won't be getting unblocked unless he explains himself. Richie Peep, Pip Pip Peep! 08:34, July 13, 2011 (UTC) Re: Rosie I have no idea. He keeps spoofing episodes and putting Rosie in the title. He claims they are Season 18 episodes, but if they were, there would be no script, and the entire season would not be based around Rosie. Jamesis5 Toot! Toot! 23:22, July 25, 2011 (UTC)Jamesis5 Re: New DVD OK Thanks for the message. Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 18:20, August 1, 2011 (UTC) Re:Wellsworth in CGI It's from Day of the Diesels which a user named UTFDOTD has uploaded to YT SteamTeam 23:09, August 24, 2011 (UTC) Re: Peter Sam's Funnel I don't really see why it would be needed... Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 23:40, August 27, 2011 (UTC) Re: Big Red Treasury I've deleted it for just that reason. Thomasfan Peep! Peep! 20:42, September 10, 2011 (UTC)